


oh, love

by yonderingly



Category: Treasure 13, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: BTW THEYRE ALL 21 SO THEY LEGAL AYT, HaJeongwoo, HaruWoo, M/M, YG treasure box - Freeform, i did my best bros pls dont kill me xd, inhwan, my ass is still hoping for ot13 so give it to us, yoongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonderingly/pseuds/yonderingly
Summary: Jeongwoo gets dumped by Junghwan and goes to a bar to drink and forget. Having already drunk too much alcohol, Haruto, the bartender, cuts him off before drinking an unhealthy amount.





	oh, love

**Author's Note:**

> hey babe welcome to my 3rd ao3 fanfic and my 1st ygtb fanfic!! just wanna let yall know that AND let yall know that they're legal here!! i don't support underage drinking, so i made everyone 21yos. enjoy!
> 
> p.s., i know that summary really sucks ass and i sound so cringeworthy but plith give this fanfic a chance, yo main girl really tried her bestest:'((
> 
> also be friends/mutuals with me if u want lol  
> twitter: @yoonbeans (ygtb), @yuwinils (multi)

_‘10:49 P.M.’_

Jeongwoo sighs upon seeing the time flash on his cellphone, notifications of missed calls and unread texts popping under the big bold numbers simultaneously. Quickly, he tosses the device back on the counter and leaves it unattended.

He has been in the bar for more than three hours now, continuously downing glass after glass of alcohol and completely drinking his sorrows away. Well, _trying_ to. After his shitty breakup with Junghwan just this evening, he wanted nothing more than to drink to forget, so he hailed a taxi to the nearest bar, and although it looked super fucking sketchy at first, Jeongwoo immediately ordered an unhealthy amount of alcohol and started drinking.

What was the real reason behind their break up? Jeongwoo does not know. All he knows is that Junghwan made out with Inhong the night before and asked Jeongwoo for a break up the day after, because apparently, he had been dating him for the past two weeks and did not know how to tell him. Jeongwoo saw bullshit in every word that came out of his mouth, and was, in fact, about to fight Inhong over the phone, but he was so hurt by Junghwan’s words that he did not have any strength left to bitch over the situation. So, instead, he cried like a fool and even threatened to kill himself right then and there.

He just does not get it. Is he not enough for Junghwan? What does Junghwan see in Inhong that Jeongwoo does not have? Is it because of his ugly crooked teeth? Or is it because he refused to have intercourse with him? Yeah, he really does not know, because Junghwan did not even explain things properly earlier and just left him crying all alone in the street.

Jeongwoo always wished for a good and strong relationship that will last for years. He and Junghwan dated for three years and were high school sweethearts, both graduated with honors, and faced the fear of getting in good universities together. Everything that Jeongwoo did was with Junghwan, and everything that Junghwan did was with Jeongwoo. Before, nothing could ever tear them apart, whether it be a vast ocean or a whole forest in the middle of the both of them. As long as they were in love and were reminded by each other’s presence, they would be fine and could live out in the world alone.

However, some things do have endings, and their relationship ended just a few hours earlier.

Now, Jeongwoo’s wish is to have a relationship like his friends’, Yoonbin and Yeongue’s — exactly like his past relationship with Junghwan, but everlasting. They both have been in love with each other for years, starting in tenth grade when they were dared to kiss each other on the cheek, only to be found kissing in the music room three weeks later. No one expected them to last for a year, but they did, and even lasted for six years. Now that they are both twenty-one, they get to live with each other in an apartment near their universities and spend the rest of their lives together.

Jeongwoo huffs. He really does not know anymore. Love is so complicated.

Jealousy getting to him once again, he puffs his cheeks, then closes his eyes to rest. It’s obvious that he had been crying because of the evident marks under his eyes, so he does his best to hide them from the customers, although he’s positive that no one really cares. Remembering Junghwan’s harsh words, he suddenly feels insecure and hides them even more, afraid that he would look ugly and weird in front of these strangers.

He feels around the marbled counter for his shot glass and drinks the remaining content once he gets ahold of it. Suddenly, someone clears their throat, which makes Jeongwoo open his eyes out of curiosity.

“You know, if you keep on drinking that, you will actually pass out,” the bartender chimes from across the counter. Jeongwoo looks up at him and rolls his eyes, then puts his attention back on the empty shot glass in front of him.

“I know that,” he replies, taking another shot glass and downing the contents in one gulp. His throat burns by the toxicity of the alcohol, but he can care less. He waves his hand at the bartender, then points at his empty glass. “More.”

There’s a slight pause before the employee says right back at him: “I’d rather not.”

Jeongwoo narrows his tired eyes at him. This guy has balls.

Taken aback, he raises the shot glass in the air and slams it on the counter, hard. Jeongwoo had made a promise earlier that he will not be leaving this bar until he has completely forgotten about Junghwan and Inhong, and so far, he has gotten nothing about his past relationship erased from his mind.

The bartender looks at him and scrunches his nose. He puts the glass he’s been mindlessly cleaning down and leans on the counter. “Drinking that much is bad for your health. I advise you to stop.”

“I _also_ know that,” Jeongwoo emphasizes on the word as he points a finger at him, “and I won’t stop no matter whatever shit you say. So get back to work, Mister...” He steadies himself and squints his eyes to make out the letters printed on the guy’s name tag. “... _Haruto._ What I do here is none of your hecking business.”

“Actually, it _is_ my business.” Haruto sneakily takes the shot glass away from Jeongwoo and the boy clenches his teeth at the other’s actions. “The bar will be closing in three minutes, but you’re still here. I would ask you to leave, but since you’re a tough one, I won’t.”

“Thanks, I know,” Jeongwoo deadpans, then he points at his shot glass once again. “Now pour me more of that shit.”

Haruto chuckles and grabs the bottle of Whiskey behind him. He opens it, and before he pours Jeongwoo another shot, he leans on the counter again to look at him, only this time being nearer than the last time.

 _Damn,_ Jeongwoo thinks and his breath hitches. _Honestly, he’s got the looks._

“I’ll let you drink if and only if you promise me that this will be the last one for tonight,” Haruto whispers and stares at Jeongwoo’s chocolate brown orbs, and he feels his heart skip a beat. This Haruto guy is getting him hooked, yet Jeongwoo has only known him for less than five minutes.

Remembering the deep and dark bags under his eyes and his ugly tear-stained face, Jeongwoo suddenly breaks the eye contact and averts his gaze from Haruto to the bar counter.

“Yeah, yeah… Whatever,” he quickly blurts out to brush the new feeling in his chest. Clearly, Jeongwoo is already tipsy and his mind is not functioning properly. Haruto sees right through him and snaps his fingers in an attempt to end his reverie. He laughs at Jeongwoo’s confused face.

“Come on, I know you’re craving for a final sip. Promise me that this will be your last and you’ll have it.”

Embarrassed, Jeongwoo looks down at his lap and plays with his fingers. He slowly nods his head. “I promise.”

Haruto chuckles. He pours him a shot and cleans Jeongwoo’s mess with a paper towel.

“So,” he starts, making Jeongwoo look at him once again, “who is it?”

He does not receive an immediate answer, so he takes it as a sign. Heartbreak. _Definitely_ heartbreak.

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t want to invade your privacy or anything,” Haruto throws the used paper towel in the garbage bin and grabs a new one, “but aside from being a bartender, I am a good listener and a professional shit talker. So if you want to say anything, then go ahead. I’m not going to judge. Well, I mean, except if you killed someone — then I will.”

Jeongwoo laughs. “Don’t worry, I haven’t killed a person yet.”

Haruto dramatically gasps. “Yet?”

“Silly, I was just kidding.” Jeongwoo giggles and places his cheek on the palm of his hand. “And I guess I can tell you about my shitty situation. You don’t seem like the type to run your mouth all over town.”

“Thank you, I’m flattered.” Haruto smiles and grabs a bar stool. He sits in front of Jeongwoo and casually observes his features, his smile eventually growing a lot wider than before.

Jeongwoo’s skin is darker than his, but he is flawless. His eyelashes are long and his lips are plumped. At one point, Haruto ends up staring at his natural pinkish colored lips, but he’s instantly reminded that Jeongwoo is a stranger and he might find him creepy if he continues, so he stops.

Suddenly, Jeongwoo shoots him a glare. “If you want to hear my story, then you have to stop staring at me like that.”

“Oh shit. Sorry, I– uh, wasn’t thinking. Where were you again?”

“The start,” Jeongwoo says. “In shorter and much easier words, my boyfriend– oh, sorry, my _ex-boyfriend_ broke up with me for another guy just this evening.”

“Damn, what a dick,” Haruto mumbles under his breath. “Tell me everything.”

And Jeongwoo did. Maybe it was the excessive amount of alcohol circulating in his system that night that edged him on to tell more of his stupid love story to Haruto, because at that moment, he did not feel alarmed telling a stranger the deep and fucked up shit that had happened in his life. A total stranger who was also a bartender that continuously served him alcohol at 11:27 P.M. turned out to be one of the nicest people Jeongwoo had ever met. Haruto showed the cutest and the scariest reactions to his stories, and the more they talked, the more they were able to reveal their personalities to each other.

And as crazy as it sounds, Jeongwoo felt comfortable with him — a total stranger.

At one point in their conversation, Haruto might have pulled some of Jeongwoo’s heartstrings, though he tried to ignore them. He tried to ignore the faster pounding of his heart in his chest when he met eyes with him, his palms getting sweaty by anxiousness the more Haruto complimented him, and his blood running cold once his fingers brushed against his. Jeongwoo tried to ignore all of those things but failed, because there was something about Haruto that instantly pulled him into his arms without him knowing.

So when Jeongwoo wakes up the next day and puzzle pieces of the memories he had made last night start to reassemble in his mind, he wonders if he likes Haruto. He wondered if he likes the way he looked at him with his soft doe eyes, if he likes the way his voice would get softer whenever Jeongwoo felt like crying last night, or if he just likes his comforting and loving presence in general.

However, there is still Junghwan. Jeongwoo is quite positive that he is not yet over him.

_Ah, fuck._

Jeongwoo does not know. He really does not, because everything is just so complicated.

He sighs.

_Oh, love._

**Author's Note:**

> omfg u made it this far? u read my fanfic and made it THIS FAR? omfg i love u come marry me <2 n thanks for reading <22


End file.
